


Long Days Were Never Any Fun

by Anonymous6285



Series: *pride* [12]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Fainting, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Trans Male Character, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27865697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anonymous6285
Summary: Brian keeps the Beatles at the studio late, and John’s still wearing his binder.
Series: *pride* [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967863
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Long Days Were Never Any Fun

John Lennon was a man. He always had been, he just hadn’t realised it until he was older. And he was usually fine. But when you couldn’t afford top surgery, it made it pretty hard sometimes. Like when Brian wouldn’t let you go fucking home so you could take off you binder before you fainted. Apparently the album was more important.

If it had been just a normal work day, it would have been fine. Really. If he hadn’t been sitting there for over the regular eight hours, he would have been fine.

The only thing that kept him a bit calm was the fact that Paul knew he had one on. Ever since a period leak at the bassist’s house when they were younger, the man knew about his secret, and he was always looking out for him.

Today, though, he was only getting worse. The world around him was getting darker in little spots, and he was finding it harder and harder to take deep breaths. He had been wearing it for too long. He looked out the window to see that it was already dark outside, which meant that it was probably eight o’clock now. 12 hours.

After he realised he had to take it off as soon as possible, he stood from his chair and started on his way to the bathroom for a bit of privacy, but as soon as he had stood up, the world around him went black, and he fell to the floor.

“John!” Paul shouted, immediately putting his bass down and hurrying over to the body now lying on the floor.

“Shit, is he okay?” Brian said from behind him.

“I think… fuck, John.” He slapped John’s face, but the man wasn’t about to get back up. And Paul knew exactly what was wrong when he put his hand to his chest and felt his binder. He thought about undoing John’s shirt and taking it off, but George, Ringo, and Brian were just right there. He trailed his finger along John’s chest, trying to make a decision.

“Paul, do something!” George called. “Don’t just flirt with him!” Paul looked back at him with an evil glare. “I’m gonna call 999,” George said, starting to leave.

“Wait!” Paul called. “Just… wait..” Then he made the choice and started to unbutton John’s shirt. His safety was more important. “Could you guys turn around or something?” he said quietly.

“What? No! We need to make sure he’s okay! How do we know he’s not sick or something?”

At George’s outburst, Paul glanced at Brian and cocked his head. “Please, trust me. He’s alright.”

“Lads, turn around,” Brian said, turning his own back towards Paul and John. George and Ringo reluctantly followed, and Paul took off his shirt all the way, seeing the black binder on his friend.

“Shit.” He muttered, starting to pull the binder over John’s head, trying his best not to look at the man’s chest. He tried to shake John awake afterwards, and within minutes, he was awake again, gasping for breath.

Paul hugged him, knowing the others were about to turn back around, and he didn’t want them seeing John. The older man accepted the hug, feeling the bareness of his chest.

“What’s going on?” Ringo said. “Is he okay?”

“I’m alright, Richie,” John replied quietly. “I want to go home, Paul.”

“I know, Johnny. We’re gonna get you home, okay?” He started to rub his hand up and down John’s back. “Do you want to put on your shirt?”

“B-binder,” John whispered so that the others couldn’t hear. “I’m not leaving without it on.”

“John,” Paul countered just as quiet. “You can’t. Look, it’s dark outside. Nobody’ll notice. I promise.”

John took a deep breath and glanced up at the other three in the room. “They’ll see.” Paul wanted to tell him they wouldn’t, but there was no way they were gonna let him carry John out of there without even seeing him.

“John…”

“Why can’t I just put it back on?” His voice was getting louder.

“You fainted. I’m not gonna have you getting hurt because of it.” He ran his finger along John’s spine as his breathing became a bit more normal. By now, his chest had reached its fullest size, and Paul could feel it up against his own.

“Macca, please…”

“Johnny, you know you shouldn’t.”

“Ten more minutes won’t hurt.” Paul only shook his head.

“It’s not safe.”

Then George spoke. “Are you two just gonna sit there and whisper to each other, or are you going to tell us if he’s okay?”

“Could you guys leave?” Paul said. 

“I’m not leaving until I know that he’s okay,” Ringo said.

“Same,” George agreed.

“Brian,” Paul pleaded, not taking his eyes off of John. And then Brian started heading towards them. John tensed, but refused to let go of him.

“George, Richie, leave,” the manager demanded. The two of them looked at each other and left the room. “What’s going on?”

“It’s… look, Bri, he’s fine. I swear, he’s--”

“Let go of him. Is he bleeding or something?”

“No, he’s fine.” Paul took a deep breath.

“Bri, I’m…” He went to push away from Paul, who continued to hold on. “Macca, it’s alright.” He pushed away again, and Brian immediately saw it.

“Oh! Oh, God… I’m so sorry. I had no idea…” John immediately grabbed his button up shirt and started putting it on. “I should’ve just listened to you. I’m sorry.”

“Oh, just fuck off. I’m going home.” After he had his shirt on, he grabbed his binder and shoved Paul out of his way as he stood up.

They both watched as he marched out, and Brian looked over at Paul. “He won’t be as upset tomorrow,” Paul assured him. “Just don’t mention it, okay?”

“Erm… of course I won’t!” He was too shocked to say much else, so Paul sighed and got up.

“I guess if he’s left, the rest of us should.”

Brian nodded. “Yeah, erm, yeah, you can leave. I won’t keep you all so late tomorrow. I’m sorry again.”

“It’s alright.” And with a small smile, Paul walked right out the door.


End file.
